Wishes!
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: Lupin is back again to teach at Hogwarts. HP's fifth year. Harry abuse. Hermione and Ron start to think of each other more than friends, leaving HP out. The new Potion's master is doing more harm than good, and so's the Charms Professor. AUnow
1. Dinner at the Dursleys

Callie Lupin sat down on her bed and started to write a letter to her favourite godfather, the one that was alive anyway.  
  
IDear Padfoot.  
  
How are you? It's Callista. Dad says he's teaching at Hogwarts again this year and mum has agreed and we're moving to England. Some place in Little Whinging Surrey, London. Been there before? Silly question, you've been everywhere. Dad says that he doesn't know anyone around there so they wont be able to judge him 'cept Bella. I think it was 5 Privet Drive? I don't know. Dad's gone out. Since you'll be in England, Dad also said you could stay with us.  
  
I hear London is really neat. Is it? Allie, Beau and Connor say hi as well. We'll be leaving tonight and getting there tomorrow. Just think, if you move in with us, you may be able to see Arabella, wont that be good? She misses you, dad asked her about it in a letter and she says she wishes she knew where you were because she believed in your innocence.  
  
I have to go! Dinner calls. Hope to see you soon 'Snuffles' (where did you come up with that anyway?)  
  
Love Callie.I/  
  
Callie smiled at the note and tied it to her father's owl's leg. In truth she couldn't wait to get to England, it would be so cool! As in seriously, cool. Callie, Allie, Beau and Connor all lived in Australia with their mother and father, Delilah and Remus Lupin. Padfoot was Callie's godfather, his real name was Sirius Black and he was on the run from the ministry of magic.  
  
Down in the kitchen dinner was being served and by the time Callie had arrived, it was already on the small table. The Lupin's lived in a small little house in a small village, it had two other wizard families living in it, but Callie didn't know either family, only that they were both Muggle- born witches and wizards.  
  
"Come on Callie. We're waiting for you." Her father smiled at her when she sat down. Her father looked extremely tired, it was the last full moon the night before and he was always tired after transforming, even if he did have wolfsbane potion with him. Allie, too, was looking tired, she was tired often though.  
  
"I'm coming dad." Callie smiled at her dad and sat down on one of the cane chairs. The Lupin's weren't very wealthy; in fact most of their things were second hand, due to her father hardly ever being able to keep a job, which was being a werewolf downer.  
  
Dinner that night was quick, but tasty, and before they knew it everyone was piling into a taxi and driving into town for the late plane that left for Sydney, then the plane to England. Callie fell asleep halfway through the plane trip.  
  
~*~  
  
Callie woke up with a bright light in her eyes.  
  
"Turn off the light mum." She mumbled.  
  
"Pardon dear?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. Callie opened her eyes and once she had got her blonde hair out of the way saw that it wasn't her mum, but one of the flight attendants.  
  
"Sorry. Just a little confused." Callie shook her head and saw her mother and father sitting in their seats in front of her, her brothers and sisters were in the chairs next to her.  
  
Connor was smirking at her.  
  
"Oh go eat some Frogs Liver." Callista snapped, getting mock angry and punching her brother playfully on the arm.  
  
Her twin sister Allie was sitting next to her and looking out the window with a thoughtful expression. The two of them looked exactly the same, but Allie was a lot more creative, and Callie a lot more brave. They made a great pair together because Allie could think of pranks, while Callie would help her dish them out.  
  
"Allie." Callie said waving her hand in front of Allie's blank face. She didn't even notice. "Allison Lupin!" Callie said, faking her mother's angry voice, which got Allie's attention right away.  
  
"Yes mum-hey! Callie!" Allie glared playfully at her. "I was busy."  
  
"Doing what? Counting the bugs outside the window?" Callie joked.  
  
"No, we all know she was daydreaming about." Connor trailed off suggestively while Allie glared at the two of them. Callie snickered and her mother turned around.  
  
"Leave your sister alone." She said sternly. Allie smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"I was just trying to cheer her up!" Connor said defensively. Callie put a protective arm around her sister.  
  
"Don't worry mum, I'll keep her out of harms way!" She said brightly. Allie raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went back to looking out the window. Callie knew it was her dream to go to England, and she was willing to bet that her twin sister hadn't had a wink of sleep all night, too busy waiting for them to get to England.  
  
Around half an hour later, they finally arrived at the London Airport.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat on his bed, extremely bored and sick of going over the Tri-Wizard tournament details in his head. It was a Saturday and the Dursleys' were inviting the new people from across the road to dinner, meaning Harry was too stay in his room the whole time. There was still two hours to go though.  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THE DINING ROOM!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said, nowhere near as loudly as his Uncle had called.  
  
Harry trudged down the stairs with a heavy heart. Things sure weren't going good lately. His Aunt was down stairs cooking up a lovely meal, it appeared there was quite a troop coming today, seeing as there were six extra plates. She was talking to someone on the phone.  
  
"Yes. Twins you say? I always wondered what it would like to have twins." There was a pause. "Callie and Allie?" Another pause. "Lovely names."  
  
He saw his Aunt make a face of disgust when she said lovely names.  
  
"And the others?" . "Connor and Beau? You're Australian right?" . "Oh, so you are but your husband isn't. I see. He was British?"  
  
Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to hear it, and after all, he wouldn't get to meet them anyway, which was probably a good thing if they were anything like the Dursleys. Then again, he had never met any Australian's before.  
  
He started cleaning the dining room as his Aunt continued to talk on the phone. Who ever she was talking to, Harry felt sorry for. that woman could talk a dumb person to sleep. (Meaning that they can't hear by the way.)  
  
After he had finished, and just as the doorbell rang, Harry retreated to his room, his Aunt had hung up the phone around twenty minutes before hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Callie and her family waited outside the Dursley home. Callie could see her sister nervously flattening her dress every few moments, Allie hated dresses.  
  
On Allie's left forearm, right up the top near the elbow, was a tattoo with an intricate "A" etched into it, patterns flowing around it. Callie also noted the way she kept trying to hide it as well. If Callie didn't know better, she would have suspected they were going to meet the queen.  
  
Callie was allowed to get a "C" on her arm if she had wanted too, but she had chickened out and said they would still be able to tell them apart, even if only Allie had the tattoo. It wasn't that she wasn't used to pain, she just didn't want a tattoo . that was all.  
  
The door opened after her father had knocked and a bony looking woman appeared, behind her were two large boys. One was a man; Callie figured he was most probably Mr. Dursley, they other, however, was a boy who could have passed as a wale. That must have been Dudley.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Dursley. Mr. Dursley. Hello Dudley." Dad greeted kindly.  
  
"Hello. You must be Remus? Come in, let us get acquainted."  
  
The Lupin's all entered and Callie's first thought was 'clean, very clean.' The living room was a little small, like all houses around here, but it looked fairly comfortable.  
  
Callie saw a picture with a beach ball dressed in baby clothes on a shelf and almost laughed, she ended up choking when she realized it was Dudley!  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Fine thanks. I just got over tonsillitis and choked on the air." Callie lied, pretending to look honest. Petunia seemed to accept that and sympathized.  
  
"Oh you poor dear. I remember once when Dudder's had that awful virus. Did you take the proper medication?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thanks for asking." Callie smiled at her. "I'm Callie." She said and held out her hand. Mum was doing the same with Vernon.  
  
"Delilah," she said. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Allie and Dudley were talking just behind Petunia, well Dudley was talking and Allie was politely nodding and agreeing every now and then.  
  
"Tattoo's are cool aren't they?" Dudley was saying.  
  
"Yes, I do believe they are."  
  
"I was going to get one for my birthday. Do you have one?"  
  
Callie smiled at Allie's nervousness as she too her hand away from the tattoo, she had gotten it done recently and it looked a little red, which was why she always seemed nervous about showing it off.  
  
"Cool. Is that an donut hiding underneath all the funny squiggles?"  
  
Callie almost choked again and Petunia gave her another sympathetic look. This time Callie could see the fakeness behind it.  
  
"No. It's an 'A'." Allie said slowly and clearly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my names Allie, it stops Callie and I getting mixed up with each other." Allie smiled at him before coming over to Petunia, whilst Connor and Beau went to bombard Dudley with questions of England, and he bombarded them back with questions of Australia.  
  
Connor was sixteen and in his sixth year at school, while Beau was seventeen and in his last year. The Twin's were fifteen, the same age as Dudley, unfortunately.  
  
"This is Allie." Callie said and Petunia and Allie shook hands.  
  
Once everyone was settled, they started the dinner. It was quite a lovely dinner as well, and talked.  
  
"So it's just you, Dudley and Petunia?" Dad was saying to Vernon.  
  
"Yes. My Dudder's goes to Smeltings he's in his fifth year there." Vernon said proudly. "What school are your children attending?"  
  
Callie noticed her father tense a little, but he answered all the same. "It's a private school in Scotland." He said calmly, it wasn't a lie at least.  
  
"Why Scotland? There are plenty of good school's in England, cheaper too!"  
  
"Yes, but I'll be working there and Beau, my oldest, is on a scholarship." Dad lied again.  
  
"So, what are your hobbies?" Petunia asked from the other side of the table, talking to her mother.  
  
"I like to garden. And, I also like to paint!" She said.  
  
"Really? I like painting a little." Petunia said, she didn't seem to interested. "I like to paint things like houses and things, but only if they are based on truth." She added hastily.  
  
If Callie didn't know better, she would say the Dursleys were hiding something because they just acted TOO normal.  
  
"What do you think of Dudley?" Allie asked with a small smirk, her eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"I think he's an inquisitive whale, what about you?" Callie asked. Allie chuckled.  
  
"He reminds me of that Hippogriff that tried to demolish our Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Allie whispered back, maybe a little too loudly because Dudley looked up sharply, the two girls just appeared to be eating their dinner innocently.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry could hear laughter from downstairs. One voice sounded really familiar, he just couldn't place it.  
  
Hedwig came and tapped on his window. He took the letter from around her legs and read the letter.  
  
I Dear Harry.  
  
How are you? How are the Dursleys treating you? I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go to Ron's, but Dumbledore says you can't. I can't write for too long, another owl just arrived and Hedwig is getting impatient.  
  
Keep the Muggles in line and if you need someone to talk to, just call, I'm sure we will be able to find a way to talk.  
  
Snuffles.I/  
  
Harry folded up the letter and smiled despite his depressed mood. He suddenly felt an urge to use the toilet, but he couldn't. He had locks on his door, plus he could hear a troop of people coming up the stairs so instead he started to write back to Sirius.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Dudley offered to take everyone on a tour of the house. They first did the downstairs floor; it looked much like Callie's did.  
  
"And this is the toilet." Dudley said and he opened a door on the top floor. "There's my mum and dad's room. Here's my room."  
  
They moved back down the hallways they came from. Callie was a little surprised to see a door that had at least ten locks going all the way down it.  
  
"What's in there?" Connor asked mischeviously.  
  
"Oh, that's just got some of dad's old junk in it." Dudley said waving his hand nervously at the door. "And that's the bathroom. Let's go downstairs." . . . . . (A/N) Hey. So, did ya's like it? Hope so. If you read, please REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS! Oh, and please read my other stories as well. *Smiles sweetly* *Allie* Also, can anyone tell me how to get Italics writing? 


	2. Sirius and Arabella, letters and eyes!

When Callie and Allie got back home they weren't surprised to see Sirius waiting for them, in dog form on the lounge. Callie had told Allie about the note.  
  
"Uncle Sirius!" Allie yelled excitedly. She and Sirius got on like a house on fire. "I've missed you SO much! How did you get here so soon?"  
  
"Yeah Uncle Sirius, My owl couldn't have reached you from Australia so quickly, AND given you time to get here." Callie said as she gave Sirius a hug, after Allie had finally let go.  
  
"Oh, I was just, uh, in the neighborhood. you know, checking up on things, that sort of stuff." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"Checking up on what 'things'?" Allie asked narrowing her eyes at her godfather.  
  
"Just making sure there weren't too many Death Eaters swarming around."  
  
"Why would there be Death Eaters swarming around?" Callie asked with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Good point!" Sirius said scratching his head, the two girls missed the look in his eyes. "The truth was I just wanted to see my two favourite Godchildren that are girls.!"  
  
"We're your only god children." Callie said.  
  
"No your not!" Sirius said. "I have a boy too!" He put his finger up knowingly and closed his eyes as though stating a fact he didn't want anyone to forget.  
  
"You do?" Allie and Callie chorused, giving each other looks.  
  
"Yup. But I can't tell you who. He may not appreciate it."  
  
Allie wrapped Sirius in a hug again and Callie smiled shaking her head, sometimes it seemed as though she liked Sirius and her dad more than their mum.  
  
"You're. Unnaturally. Strong. you know!" Sirius gasped out. Allie let go with a guilty, sheepish, apologetic look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Sirius." She said with her head bowed.  
  
"That's OK sweetie! Group hug!" Sirius pulled both the twins into a hug and that seemed to cheer up her sister, just as the others returned home. Accompanied by another.  
  
"Sirius! Where have you been?!" Arabella Figg ran forward and pulled Sirius into a hug. Callie fought back a giggle. Thos two were still so in love after all these years. But that wasn't the funny part. Sirius was just limp in her hug, his mouth wide open and looking past her unseeingly into nothing.  
  
"'Bella?" He said after about three minutes of silence while the Lupin's watched the exchange with smiles on their faces.  
  
Arabella pulled back. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her eyes and she was smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. Then her face grew serious.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Sirius rubbed his jaw and Callie and Allie both started to laugh at the same time.  
  
"You should have called! I've been so worried about you! Albus and Harry both told me you were innocent!" She ranted.  
  
Harry? Who was Harry? Callie shrugged to herself, probably just one of their old friends.  
  
"H-Harry? You know w-where he is then? B-but you're not supposed to! I've been looking you up everywhere and I haven't been able to find your address. Yet you were here, with Harry, all along?"  
  
"Yes. Albus assigned me to be his 'guardian.'"  
  
"So I've been looking all summer, and could have just asked him?" Sirius eyes were wide; his hand was still unintentionally clutched to his cheek.  
  
"No. He only just found out who I was." Arabella said. "I am usually just an old lady around him."  
  
Allie and Callie snorted in disbelief.  
  
"You? An old lady? Man he must be dense!" Callie said, snorting again.  
  
"There is such things as aging potions girls. Anyway, how are my two favourite godchildren?"  
  
"That's exactly what Padfoot said." Allie muttered, but smiled and hugged Arabella all the same.  
  
A snowy owl flew in the window. Allie and Callie had never seen it before.  
  
"Wonder who that's from." Connor said, voicing the twin's thoughts.  
  
"That'll be for me!" Sirius said brightly.  
  
"And who would be writing to an escaped convict?" Beau asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I happen to be a very well respected escapee!" Sirius said defensively making everyone laugh.  
  
"Only because people are afraid if they go against what you say, you'll hex them into hell and back!" Allie said.  
  
"Oh shush."  
  
The Lupin's all watched as Sirius read the letter with a smile on his face, before it turned to concern.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong with him?" Dad asked.  
  
"Who dad?" Beau asked with interest.  
  
"No one Beau."  
  
"He just seems really depressed. Apparently he's been locked in his room AGAIN and can only come out to do jobs. And after all the poor boy's been through." Sirius shook his head sorrowfully.  
  
"What did he do to deserve that?" Dad asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm not sure. But apparently it's been going on all holidays. I really wish he would tell someone about his problems. I got a letter from Ron the other day, he said that Harry hasn't been writing to him or Hermione at ALL." Sirius said with a slight frown. Now everyone bar Remus, Sirius and Delilah were confused. Arabella didn't seem to confused though, just surprised.  
  
"I never knew they were treating him like THAT!" She said angrily.  
  
"Isn't there something you can do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, then he'll probably be sent somewhere else when his horrid relatives go out." Bella sniffed. "Most likely to Marge, his Aunt."  
  
Sirius face broke out into a smile, causing the others to look at him in confusion. "Let's just forget about it for a while shall we?" Sirius asked.  
  
Callie saw Allie flinch slightly. "What is it?" She whispered once everyone was in bed.  
  
"Did you hear that. that scream?" She asked, gulping in the middle of her sentence. "It was horrible!"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry's eye ached when he finally awoke again. He could feel the dry blood around it and couldn't see out of it. Bloody Hell it hurt! No, more than hurt, there was no word for it.  
  
The images from the night before flashed in his mind.  
  
The visitors had just left. Harry'd been let out. he was in trouble for supposedly making a noise. he denied it. his Uncle then came out of the kitchen holding a big pain of scissors. pain. blood. one eye went blank.  
  
Harry shot up out of bed and though it hurt his eye, he looked under the lose floorboard for his mirror.  
  
It was disgusting! How could he face anyone like this? One of his eyes had a large gash out of it, starting from just below his eyebrow, extending to his cheek. The actual eye was milky white, Harry noted when he had got his glasses on.  
  
There was no way Harry should have had to stand for this! But he couldn't tell anyone. Sirius would think he was weak, so would Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry felt anger burn inside of him and it made his eye start to hurt even more. Cursing under his breath because now he couldn't even get angry without being hurt, Harry started out of his room that hi Uncle had forgotten to lock once he'd gotten drunk after the dinner party.  
  
He tiptoed down the stairs and unlocked the front door. He had his wand in his hand, he knew he wasn't supposed to use it, but Dumbledore had put a little charm on it to stop it from being detected, it was something only Dumbledore could do though, as he invented the spell.  
  
Harry just had to get away from the protection spells otherwise it would be detected.  
  
He slipped a couple of houses down and hid behind a tree in the dim light. He quickly cast a concealment charm over his features so he looked normal; that would have to do. Even though it couldn't make him see properly, it would hopefully stop others from noticing anything wrong, he'd just have to make sure he redid it every morning.  
  
But then there was his Uncle. oh well he was probably too drunk to remember it, and his Aunt and Cousin were pretty horrified so they wouldn't say anything, hopefully. Harry gulped and walked back to his house.  
  
On his way, he saw two people out the front of the house that had previously been sold. They looked familiar. The two had to be twins, but in this dim light he wasn't sure why they were familiar.  
  
The two girls had blonde, layered hair that went just below their shoulders, Harry couldn't see anything else though, but the shape of their faces looked familiar.  
  
Harry shook his head hoping they didn't notice him as he slipped inside the Dursleys house.   
  
  
  
  
  
If you ask me that was fairly gross. Anyway, Harry's not going to look to good without that concealment charm on himself.. Oh dear. Maybe 'Uncle Vernon' will get into trouble. who knows? Apart from me ofcourse. ( *Smiles.*  
  
Allie. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! 


	3. Maturity and Diagon Alley

Callie and Allie had been up since about 4:30 and had gone for a walk around the block before coming back to their house, taking a seat on the balcony at the front.  
  
"Who's that?" Callie asked, pointing to a small looking boy who disappeared into the Dursleys house.  
  
"I don't know." Allie said squinting at the guilty looking boy. "Maybe he's one of Dudley's friends?" She suggested. "He looks a little familiar, eh?" She added.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, we better get back inside, the others will be up soon."  
  
They both cast one more glance at the house across the street and walked inside. Something was going on.  
  
"There you two are." Sirius grinned as the twins walked through the front door into the kitchen. "Your mother and 'Bella are just cooking up a lovely breakfast."  
  
"I'm sure they are." Allie said, nodding seriously.  
  
"The best."  
  
Neither Mum or 'Bella could cook very well . in fact they both sucked at it. "I know what your thinking," Sirius said seriously "but 'Bella's been having lessons!" He said brightly. Then he winked. "She told me so."  
  
Sirius grabbed his two goddaughters and sat them down.  
  
***  
  
Ron was getting really worried. Neither Sirius or Harry had been writing to either him or Hermione all summer. He was expecting a letter from Sirius, but nothing came.  
  
"Maybe you should write again." Hermione said, she was staying at his house after the Viktor Krum thing didn't work out properly. "Maybe Sirius didn't get it."  
  
"Ok, or maybe you should write it."  
  
He handed Hermione a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. "What should I write though? I don't know Sirius that well."  
  
"Neither do I." Ron pointed out. In the end, after a bin full of parchment, the letter read:  
  
Snuffles,  
  
I don't want to worry you but I don't know whether or not you got Ron's last letter. Do you know whether Harry is OK? He hasn't written to Ron or I all summer. To tell you the truth, we don't know what to think! It could be that he's been busy, doesn't like us anymore, or isn't allowed to let Hedwig out or not. We haven't written to Professor Dumbledore yet, we figured you'd do the honors.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
"That should do." She said, patting Pig on the head as Ron tied the letter up. "I hope he gets it ."  
  
***  
  
Sirius woke up to a tapping on the window. He was lying on the Lupin's fold out couch in the lounge room, Arabella next to him.  
  
Pig, Ron Weasleys owl, was at the window. Sirius smiled at the small owl and got up gently, letting Arabella sleep.  
  
As soon as the window was open, Pig started flying around the room, like a proud maniac. Sirius smiled fondly at the memory of the little owl as he took the letter of its leg.  
  
He read the letter quickly. Oh dear! He'd totally forgotten to write to Ron and Hermione, telling them not to worry. He hadn't even had time to properly make up an excuse for his godsons lack of contact.  
  
He rummaged through a kitchen draw and found an old quill, got the ink from above the windowsill, and grabbed a bottle of ink from the cupboard. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry, but whatever it was obviously made him not want to write to anyone really.  
  
*Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
I'm very sorry I didn't write back last letter. Harry is fine, I assure you. He wrote to me two days ago actually. He hasn't been able to write to anyone else really because Dumbledore says he shouldn't write to too many people, he doesn't want Harry to attract much attention to himself. Please, don't take it the wrong way, but he doesn't really have much choice. Only three days to go now, anyway. I have to go, I'm staying at Remus Lupin's and I can hear someone waking up. See you,  
  
Your faithful Animagus; Snuffles*  
  
Sirius turned around from the desk he was seated at quickly when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Allie was standing their, tired eyes and hands on hips.  
  
"You woke me up." She complained.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said sheepishly. "I forgot you're a light sleeper." He grinned.  
  
"That's an understatement." She mumbled and disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius tied the letter to Pigs leg and shooed him away just before Allie came back out, a glass of orange juice in hand.  
  
"Whom were you writing to?" She asked quietly, looking to make sue she didn't wake up her godmother.  
  
"Oh, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Who're they?"  
  
"Students at the school. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Sirius said.  
  
"Weasley? I've heard dad say something about him before." She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, Granger sounds familiar too."  
  
"Yes, they were the students to save me from the Dementors kiss. And Snape." Sirius chuckled lightly. He didn't think mentioning Harry would be such a good idea.  
  
"Really? I thought there were three people."  
  
Sirius was already in the kitchen when she said that. "Would you like some toast?" His head popped around the doorframe for a second.  
  
"Yes please, I'll help." Allie commented. "I don't trust you with my food." She added, glaring at him suspiciously. "How about pancakes?"  
  
***  
  
Remus walked into his kitchen, bleary eyed and sleepy. Not for long .  
  
"Allie! Padfoot!" He said in horror, eyes opened wide now.  
  
The kitchen was covered in an off white, brownish goo, which, after inspection, turned out to be pancake mix. And, in the middle of it all was Allie and Sirius, covered from head to foot in it all.  
  
"Umm . sorry?" They both said together, rather sheepishly.  
  
"Why didn't you let me join?" he asked. "You should have woken me up!" Their sheepish smiles turned into grins and they allowed him a path to the fry pan.  
  
***  
  
"So, dad ." Callie said as everyone sat on the balcony, eating mutilated pancakes. "What'll you be teaching us for Defense?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore wants to go over some stuff later on today, I'll be with him for a few hours, but I think he wants us to go over the Unforgivables and Dark Creatures." Allie tensed a little. "Don't worry, they know about me, and they don't hold it against me . apart from the Slytherins."  
  
***  
  
It was the day before school started and Harry was being taken to Diagon Alley with SNAPE! Dumbledore had a sick sense of humor.  
  
"Listen Potter, I don't like you, and you don't like me, so lets not talk to each other unless absolutely appropriate." Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said quietly as they walked out the back of the Leaky Cauldron into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.  
  
For the first hour Harry didn't speak at all, he just went to Gringotts, got his books and a new set of robes.  
  
"Professor," Harry said questioningly, "are you OK?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Snape asked, quite put out at Harry's lack of hostility towards him.  
  
"I do have dreams of Voldemort you know ." Harry left the sentence hanging.  
  
"Oh, I see." Snape muttered darkly. "I couldn't be better." He added in answer to Harry's question.  
  
There was silence for a while and Snape disappeared for a half an hour, leaving Harry alone.  
  
"I wouldn't stay on your own too much, Potter." Draco Malfoy snarled. Harry glared at the approaching Slytherin, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were behind him.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry hissed. "I don't need your rot."  
  
"Ooooh, big mature Potter now, are we." Draco smirked. "Atleast I guess you are mature, not like your own parents. My father told me that they were the most immature little lions in their day."  
  
Harry felt his face burn.  
  
"You'll end up like them one day, you do realize that?" The silver haired Slytherin started walking around the jet-black haired Gryffindor. "Don't you? I mean, you can't expect to live too long."  
  
Whack!  
  
Malfoy rubbed his burning cheek. "You'll pay for that you little ferret." He took a step towards Harry. Before long the two of them were on the ground, rolling around, feet and hands flying everywhere. Crabbe and Goyle joined in with the fighting duo and Harry was largely out numbered.  
  
*********  
  
I know it isn't a great spot to end a chapter, but I thought you might like another as I haven't written in a while. Please R&R! Next chappy shouldn't be as long! : ) AllieSkittllez! 


	4. They're actually being civil?

With a burst of anger, not to mention pain, a flash of golden and red light emitted from the three teenage boys . more precisely, Harry.  
  
Draco stumbled back, clutching his stomach, and anywhere else he could try and stop the pain. Crabbe and Goyle were doing the same.  
  
Harry stood up, staring open mouthed at the three boys, then to his hands and himself. What was that?  
  
Harry, who didn't know what to do, ran to find Snape. They were away from the scene in seconds. Harry flustered, and Snape confused.  
  
***  
  
Dad, Callie, Allie, Beau, Connor and Snuffles had been walking down the streets of Diagon Alley when a loud bang was heard from outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Dad!" Allie shrieked. "Holy Snuffles!"  
  
'Snuffles' growled at the Allie for using his name in such a context, though the large black dog looked like he enjoyed having his name used in place of God's or Jesus'.  
  
"You four, Sirius you too, stay here."  
  
***  
  
Remus approached where the loud bang, and now gold and red smoke, was heard and seen. He noticed a black haired boy - was it Harry? - leaving the 'crime scene'.  
  
What he saw made him want to be sick. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were all sitting on the ground, clutching their stomachs, arms, legs, wherever! In pain. All three of them looked like they'd been run over by rampaging Hippogriffs.  
  
***  
  
"Now, Potter," Snape snarled, "what happened to you?" Snape looked at the small boy before him. His face appeared to be in fine condition, apart from the fact that there was blood dripping from nowhere underneath his chin (the concealment charm, in case you don't remember) and he had torn Muggle clothes and cuts and bruises.  
  
"Uh ." Harry paused. "Would you believe me if I told you I was fine?" Snape saw him wince. He almost let a smile creep onto his sour face as Harry looked guiltily at the ground.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, well, Mal-Draco, he, Crabbe and Goyle tried bashing me up after they insulted my mum and dad, and told me that I wouldn't be far behind them, and I punched him, and as I said, the three tried to bash me up."  
  
Snape scowled. He didn't like Potter, he was a spoiled little brat, but that was no way to treat anyone. And a Slytherin shouldn't need to hide behind others; it was an act of cowardice that he would not stand for in his house.  
  
"Very well. You're lucky it isn't the start of term yet or you'd be in dept for house points for the next year."  
  
Snape almost chuckled at the relief shown on Potters face. What's getting into you, Severus? He chided himself. Next thing you'll be awarding him points.  
  
Snape glared inwardly.  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed Harry by the collar and shoved him into a conveniently placed bathroom at the intersection to Diagon and Knockturn Alley. "Clean yourself up, I'll wait here."  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom, wincing at every step. His eye was hurting more than usual, obviously, and the palm of his right hand was stinging at its heel. (As in the heel of his hand, not foot ; ))  
  
Harry whispered the counter charm to the concealment charm. "Oh shit." He cursed loudly.  
  
***  
  
Snape was waiting patiently for Harry when he heard the rather rude outburst. "I'm coming in Potter." He warned and went to open the door.  
  
"No!" He felt someone barge against the door and his pale hand was pushed back. "I mean," Potter went on hastily "I'll be fine."  
  
Snape rolled his eye. Gryffindor's were SO stubborn. Snape whispered a charm so Harry couldn't hear it and the door disappeared for a second, letting Snape quickly step through, then appeared once more. He looked at Potter and almost gagged.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked in horror. His cool mask of indifference forced from his face for the fighting emotion of horror and disbelief.  
  
Potters eye, his left one, had a big gash going from just below the eyebrow to halfway down his cheek. It was all infected and swollen and puffy, and to put it simply, "ew".  
  
"Come here." Snape growled angrily, he pulled Potter towards him and took a potion out of his pocket. He kept it with him everywhere. Grabbing a cotton bud from another of his pockets he dabbed it in the gooey green potion. "Hold still." He said sharply, glaring at Potter who kept stepping away.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It'll help your eye. You won't be able to see, but it will heal as good as it can." The Potions Master snarled. "Now stay still."  
  
Snape winced for the poor boy as he dabbed the cotton bud on the sore, it may have helped but it sure hurt, he knew that.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked at his now clean, and healed face. It looked much better. His eye now only had a scar going through it, as well as the milky whiteness of the eye. His cuts and bruises from when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had had a go at him had gone too, apart from a few little scars.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Harry said sincerely, looking his Potions Master in the eye. "I know I'm not your favourite student, but I do mean that in all sincerity."  
  
"That's alright, Potter." Snape snarled. Harry could tell it was just a façade. "Don't expect it again."  
  
"Professor, can you please not tell anyone about, well you know, this?" Harry gestured to his eye. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't really expect to keep it hidden. It's a little too noticeable to not let anyone else see it!"  
  
"Well, I got it past you didn't I?" Harry grinned. Snape scowled.  
  
"Yes, well you had covered it up well." Snape paused. "Did you use a Potion to conceal it?" He asked.  
  
"No, I used a charm, it only lasts for 24 hours though." Harry admitted.  
  
"The Potions last longer, about a week." Snape replied offhandedly. Harry smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"You wouldn't perhaps make me some would you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Snape sighed. "I don't like to keep things from Albus, I mean Professor Dumbledore, but I will this time if you promise to tell me what happened to you tomorrow, or this week sometime at school." Snape promised.  
  
"Um, Ok." Secretly Harry was thinking, 'Good, maybe he'll forget', he doubted it though. "Thank you again, sir."  
  
"I'll brew it tonight and give it to you tomorrow. I'll need a lock of hair, though."  
  
Harry plucked one rather bent strand of hair from his jet-black head and passed it to Snape.  
  
***  
  
*Dear Snuffles,  
  
It's Harry. How are you? I'm actually quite good. I got into a fight with Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe today though. I went to Diagon Alley with Snape. I know you don't like him, but give him a break, he isn't *that* bad. So, where are you staying? I thought I saw you in Padfoot form today, but it turned out to be some pet. 'You' were with this girl with blonde hair. She looked familiar, but I know I haven't met her yet. Anyway, I should probably be off. I have to finish packing for school. I hope to see you there some time. I don't know whether or not I'll be on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore told me someone might be picking me up and taking me to Hogwarts tonight.  
  
Harry.  
  
***  
  
Sirius watched from a second story window in the guest room as someone knocked on the Dursleys door.  
  
A figure appeared inside the door. It was someone small with hair spiked up everywhere, well, that's what it looked like by the silhouette. It was Harry. Sirius smiled at the small boy who looked so much like James, his late best friend.  
  
Harry looked straight at him for a moment. Sirius froze. Before turning back to the person. As he left, Sirius vowed never to let down Lily and James again, not for as long as he lived.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at the door downstairs and Harry raced down there before anyone could even get to the door. He swung it open.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Said a female voice. Why was it so familiar? He looked at the pretty lady standing before him. She had long red hair and brown eyes. Maybe she was related to the Weasleys . ? It was possible.  
  
"Er, Hello." Harry said politely. "Are you here to take me to Hogwarts?" He added after a rather uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Yes, you will be coming with me and my husband, Professor Dumbledore sent us." She smiled reassuringly at him. Harry didn't know why, but he felt compelled to trust this familiar lady. She conjured his trunk and things. Harry cast a quick glance at the house the 'Sirius like' dog went into. He could see someone staring at him from one of the top floor windows. Harry smiled at them before he climbed into the car .  
  
************  
  
Another Chapter Out! Woo Hoo! Record Breaking chapters for me! Lol. Anyone who was reading my "The Betrayed, the Betrayers" you'll be pleased to know it'll be out again soon with a few minor changes and two new chapters! Yay! Well, I'll be off. AzzaSkittllez! R&R please! 


	5. Hogwarts Express

"Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius turned and looked at his two goddaughters. He looked back to where Harry had been standing seconds before and smiled.  
  
"Yes girls?" He asked with the smile still on his face.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Allie asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking of what a wonderful year we'll be having together." He lied. "Just you, me, my godson, his friends, your dad, the whole school, the whole of England." Sirius trailed off grinning.  
  
"Why would the whole of England be joining us?" Callie asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Because, my dear goddaughter," Sirius started as though he knew everything, "I am Sirius Black, an escaped convict, number one public enemy, don't you know anything?" He finished in a tone of disappointment, accompanied by a sigh.  
  
"You really are too over dramatic sometimes, 'Snuffles'." Allie laughed.  
  
***  
  
Harry hadn't spoken the whole way to Hogwarts. Every now and then one of the two would try and start conversation, but he'd pretend to be asleep and they quieted down once again, allowing Harry to truly sleep.  
  
"Time to get up." The man said in a low British accent. "We're here."  
  
Harry got up sleepily and walked towards the stone steps, one of the two, the male, was levitating his things behind them.  
  
"I'm Professor Simpson, by the way." The man said. "And this is my wife, she's going by her maiden name, Professor Rose."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Harry said as they opened the door. He was home, finally after a horrible summer . home. It sounded like music to his ears, anyway. "I'm Harry Potter." He added when he realized he hadn't introduced himself, though they undoubtedly knew this already.  
  
They were silent as the two people lead Harry up to Dumbledore's office. He kept trying to think of where he knew these two .? The man had grey/blue eyes and black messy hair, he looked a little like Harry's deceased dad, but his face was a totally different shape.  
  
***  
  
"So, Snuffles." Allie said conversationally. Sirius looked at her through suspicious eyes. "Where did you get that name from, anyway?" She added thoughtfully. "Not another school name, right?"  
  
"No, I told Harry and his friends to call me it whenever they needed to talk about me." Sirius said, still looking at Allie suspiciously.  
  
It was September the 1st and the Lupin's and Sirius were all getting ready. At the moment Allie and Sirius were sitting on the balcony, having packed everything they needed.  
  
"Who is Harry? Please tell me Sirius, because if he goes to school I'll meet him anyway." Allie pleaded.  
  
"No." Sirius said firmly. But then again, when he thought about it, it couldn't do much harm, could it? Everyone else knew him. and he was not even living across the road anymore, well, for now. Sirius looked at Allie's pleading face. "Alright, it's Harry Potter."  
  
"Yeah right." Allie laughed. "I know you knew his mum and dad, and so did my mum and dad, but you cant seriously be HIS godfather."  
  
"What's wrong with HIM?" Sirius asked dangerously.  
  
"Nothing, I mean, I've liked him since forever, but. . ." Allie trailed off. "You're serious aren't you?" She asked, eyes shining. "Wow!"  
  
***  
  
Ron and Hermione felt the jolt of the train and knew it had started. "Where on earth is he?" Hermione asked again, looking extremely worried. The door to their compartment opened and in walked two twin girls with layered blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.  
  
"You can't be serious!" One was saying, laughing at the other.  
  
"I am serious! Well, actually no, Sirius told me it was him." She seemed to notice they'd barged in and started blushing. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "We're sorry, actually."  
  
"Well, she is. I don't think there's anything wrong with it though. I'm Callista Lupin. You can call me Callie."  
  
Harry was momentarily forgotten. "And I'm Allison Lupin. But you can call me Allie." The other added quietly. She didn't seem to self confident.  
  
"Are you related to Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, not even bothering to introduce herself.  
  
"Yes." They chorused. "He's our dad."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked, astounded. "I didn't know he had any other family!"  
  
"Yep, he's got a wife, my mum, and two sons as well." Callie said. Allie was being rather quiet. "Do you mind if I ask your names?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione shook their hands, smiling at both girls in turn. Allie didn't seem too talkative all of a sudden, but Callie seemed to have a lot to say.  
  
"Really? So was it you two. who, uh, saved Snuffles?" She asked excitedly. They nodded. Both were very proud to be getting all the attention for once, instead of Harry.  
  
"So you two know Sirius do you?" Hermione asked, a little worriedly.  
  
"Yes!" Callie said. "He's our godfather!"  
  
"Really?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, he's got a godson too. Harry Potter." Callie said. "I've never met him though."  
  
"Really? He's a really nice guy."  
  
At that moment Professor Lupin and a big black dog walked into the compartment. The big dog, who was undoubtedly Sirius, barked in greeting.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione." Lupin said smiling.  
  
"Hello Professor. Umm, Snuffles, could we have a word?" Ron asked. Sirius barked.  
  
Lupin locked the door with a charm, and made it so that no one could see inside the compartment. He then cast a charm so him and his daughters couldn't hear what was being said between the three. Sirius transformed.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked immediately.  
  
"He's not taking the train this year. Dumbledore doesn't want him too. He got there some other way." Sirius replied. "Didn't he write to you about it?"  
  
"No, I told you he hasn't been writing." Hermione said. "So did Ron. Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
  
"Oh, it's between him and Dumbledore." Sirius, unbeknownst to them, lied.  
  
******************  
  
There ya's go. Another Chapter out. Please read & review. Well, I'm guessing you've read it if you're reading this, eh? Lol. Well. cya/ 


	6. Hogwarts

Professor Simpson and Rose  
  
Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table along with Allie and Callie. Allie had opened up to the two more than she had before but still wasn't talking as freely as Callie. Beau and Connor were also in Gryffindor, though Ron didn't know them yet.  
  
Harry was nowhere in sight. Lupin was sitting at the head table and so were two new teachers. Dumbledore wasn't there yet, and Sirius was staying in Remus' office.  
  
"So, Allie, does Callie always talk this much?" Hermione asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, she does. Though, its usually just babble," Allie said smiling slightly at Callie who was looking indignant, but didn't have time to reply as Dumbledore and Harry walked into the Hall. Dumbledore continued on to the table, and Harry, seeing that there was nowhere for him to sit with Ron and Hermione, walked past them to the part of the table closest to the head table.  
  
He was looking fairly downcast.  
  
"Good evening, welcome to the new school year, everyone," Dumbledore smiled out over the crowd and continued on with his normal speech.  
  
Harry was watching the two new Professors. Simpson was teaching Potions and Rose was teaching charms. Flitwick was spending a year in Holland. Snape was still at the school, but he was keeping a low profile so no one knew he was here.  
  
Harry's dislike of the two new professors grew with every passing minute he was with them. They were too... he didn't know what the word was... familiar?  
  
The two apparently had a child in his first year this year; Harry had yet to see him though.  
  
When he had seen Ron and Hermione hadn't saved him a seat he, for some reason, felt betrayed. He knew it was stupid, but he really did.  
  
The first years came in with Mcgonagall, and Harry saw who must have been Sirius Simpson. He had black hair, and he looked a lot like Harry. His eyes, however, were hazel and he didn't wear glasses.  
  
After the feast Harry disappeared from the Great Hall as quickly as he could, he really wanted to get to Professor Snape and get the potion off him.  
  
He knocked on the door to Snape's dungeon office and heard a growling "come in" from the other side of the door.  
  
Harry entered and closed the door behind him. Snape was sitting at his desk, with a vial of Potion in his hands – he had apparently been expecting Harry.  
  
"Potter," he greeted. "This is a stronger potion than the one I was going to give you originally, which laster for five days, this lasts for eight, and you should drink it on the seventh night just to be safe. I will continue making it for you, because it works best when it is freshly boiled."  
  
"Thank you, sir. You don't know how grateful I am."  
  
"Oh, I think I can guess, Potter," Snape snarled. "Now, go before your two little friends get suspicious."  
  
Harry left, with Snape's eyes following behind him, he could feel them on the back of his head.  
  
In the common room the new first years were all in a big group looking around with awed looks on their faces. When Harry entered they went quiet and stared at him.  
  
"Hello," he smiled at them and moved past them to where Ron and Hermione were seated.  
  
"Harry! Why didn't you sit with us at dinner?" Ron demanded.  
  
"You had company," he said simply.  
  
"We would have made room for you Harry! Don't be a stupid git, you know we would have!" Hermione told him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I just went for a walk."  
  
Hermione looked at him doubtfully but Ron seemed to believe that and jumped into a whole new subject.  
  
"Why haven't you been writing to us?" he asked. "Sirius said something about Dumbledore telling you not to."  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Harry lied. "I'm sorry."  
  
Just then two identical girls walked up to them. Harry realised they were Hermione and Ron's new friends. He smiled at them, they were very pretty.  
  
"Hello. You must be Harry Potter," one said, shaking his hand. "I'm Calista, or Callie, and this is Allison, or Allie," Calista was beaming and Allison was looking at the ground nervously.  
  
"That's me," Harry said. He cast a glance at Allison. She looked up at him. He took her hand and shook it, she beamed at him.  
  
"Well," Allison said, "I really should be getting to bed. Good night all." She departed and went to the girls dorms, Callie following her.  
  
"Why didn't you sit with us, Harry? We would have moved over." Hermione asked, after a long silence. Harry shrugged and Hermione went on. "Anyway, how was your holiday?"  
  
"It was alright."  
  
"Mate, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing..." Harry paused and looked around the common room. Sirius Simpson was talking to another first year, that Harry had recognised as Leanne Bones, Susan Bones younger sister. Ron and Hermione looked over at him too.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Ron almost yelped.  
  
"His name is Sirius Simpson, he's Professor Rose and Simpson's son. He's in his first year," Harry answered immediately. Ron and Hermione looked at him, Ron had obviously been expecting Hermione to answer, and Hermione hadn't been expecting an answer.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because Professor Rose and Simpson picked me up from the Dursley's last night," Harry explained. "They told me about their son, and they have a daughter as well, named after Neville's mum, Alice, she's new in Ginny's year. She's in Gryffindor too," Harry continued, "she looks quite a bit like Ginny, different shaped face, though. She went upstairs as soon as she got here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, that's strange isn't it? Now there's like three Ginny's and three You's. Professor Simpson looks a lot like you, and Rose looks like Ginny. Older obviously." Ron blabbered on. Harry dismissed himself and went to bed. He had noticed the Prefect badges on both Ron and Hermione, and he suddenly felt as though he wasn't a part of the 'golden trio' anymore. 


End file.
